Lurker Hero
The lurker is a Zerg melee hero killer that can attack from underground once it is leveled up. It can also cast deadly support spells to help allies take down the enemy heroes. Note: While Burrowed, Lurker can cast: Ensnare, Silk Thread and Impale, but cannot use items such as broodlings or a port back to base. Base Stats Abilities Skill one:'' Ensnare (Q): Allows the Lurker hero to cast Ensnare. Ensnare slows the movement speed and attack rate of enemy units within an area radius of 3 for 15 seconds. Ensnare also reveals invisible units. *Range:9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: 20% reduction to movement speed and attack rate. *Rank 2: 30% reduction to movement speed and attack rate. *Rank 3: 40% reduction to movement speed and attack rate. Skill two: Silk Thread (W): Allows the Lurker hero to launch Silk Threads at target enemy units. Silk Threads allow the Lurker hero to pull the target towards the Lurker hero, immobilizing the target unit for a short period of time. *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Range 6, 2 second immobilization *Rank 2: Range 7, 3 second immobilization *Rank 3: Range 8, 4 second immobilization Skill three: ''Impale (E): Allows the Lurker hero to cast Impale. Impale creates a line of spines that deal spell damage and stun nearby enemy ground units for a short period of time. *Range: 9 *Energy Cost: 50 *Cooldown: 12 *Rank 1: Deals 20 (+2 per level) damage and has a 1 second stun. *Rank 2: Deals 30 (+3 per level) damage and has a 1.5 second stun. *Rank 3: Deals 40 (+4 per level) damage and has a 2 second stun. Skill four: Cocoon ®: Allows the Lurker hero to morph into a Cocoon. While a Cocoon, the Lurker hero cannot move or attack but takes less damage and has additional life regeneration. Additionally, the lurker gains passive damage reduction. *Toggled/Passive *Rank 1: 30% damage reduction and 2 (+.2 per level) life per second regeneration in cocoon. 4% passive damage reduction. *Rank 2: 40% damage reduction and 3 (+.3 per level) life per second regeneration in cocoon, 8% passive damage reduction. *Rank 3: 50% damage reduction and 4 (+.4 per level) life per second regeneration in cocoon, 12% damage reduction passively. Ultimate: Subterranean Spines (T): Allows the Lurker hero to attack while burrowed with a ranged attack that deals splash damage to enemy ground units. This ability allows the Lurker hero to burrow without the burrow item. In addition, the Lurker Hero can use its Ensnare, Impale, and Silk Thread skills while burrowed. *Passive *Rank 1: The lurker has a burrowed attack with a range of 6. *Rank 2: The lurker has a burrowed attack with a range of 9. Tips The first skill that you should get is silk thread. It is so amazingly annoying to almost any hero. When you get subterranean spines, don't spend the rest of your life underground. You need to use a combination of above ground abilities and the ranged attack burrowed. Eg. Silk thread, impale, subterranean spines Lurker can reveal cloaked and burrowed units with ensnare for a full 15 seconds. Cocoon can be used to reduce the damage of yamoto, cast it when you see them charging (advanced: cast it while the projectile is coming towards you). Similar projectiles can be parried as well. Cocoon now gives a passive damage reduction when your not using the skill. Builds Category:Heroes Category:Zerg Heroes